This invention relates to a door lock, and particularly to a door lock of the type which includes a latch bolt assembly adapted to be mounted in a door panel, and two rotary knob connected to two side of the latch bolt assembly on two side of the door panel, one of the knob having a press key to be depressed so as to place the lock in a locking position and the knob having a key-operated lock member used to open the door lock.